


The Snake Pit

by VulgarMercury



Series: StarPrince Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, American AU, Anal Sex, Bottom! Sirius, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Snirius Discord's StarPrince Kinktober 2020, Top! Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26836276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VulgarMercury/pseuds/VulgarMercury
Summary: Day 5: Military AU of the StarPrince Kinktober Prompt ListMajor Black was just transferred over to Goodfellow, AFB in Texas. He's been assigned to head their firefighter training squadron. The new job had come along with a new rank which put him just one step closer to the top dogs of the Air Force Base wing command. This should've been a shining moment in his career but one of his superior officers seems to be on a personal mission to make his life difficult.He'll just have to use his signature Black charm to get things straighten out~
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Series: StarPrince Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956820
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47
Collections: StarPrince Kinktober 2020





	The Snake Pit

**Author's Note:**

> Today is Day 5 of the StarPrince Kinktober Prompt List! The prompt is Military AU. 
> 
> I obviously went a little hard on the military part of this but hopefully the kinkiness will make up for it or enhance it if you're into the military piece of it xD 
> 
> Sorry about typos! This was not beta'd and was originally intended as a drabble but it got a little out of hand lol. Please enjoy.

“At ease, Major,” his tone cool and commanding. Despite being the one to request the meeting, the Vice Wing didn’t appear too interested in the man standing at attention. He is a busy man after all, and he fully expects Major Black to make it brief. The Vice lays open a file that contains progress notes on base operations, he shifts through the papers mechanically reviewing them once more. 

Major Black takes a seat adjustment to him just as he was ordered to and states, “You wanted to see me, sir?” 

“I received your report, Major, and frankly, I am not impressed,” dark penetrating eyes snap up to meet Sirius’ grey ones, “I want to go over the numbers from last quarter,” Colonel Snape instructs. 

“Yes, sir,” Black responds. Something jabs at the pit of his stomach and he swallows hard. 

He had been appointed the rank of Major just a few months prior. The rank had come with a shiny new badge, a nice little salary increase, and a promotion to flight commander to boot. It was all nice and dandy until he began to report to one of the biggest hard-asses he’d ever met in the Air Force. 

Colonel Snape was second-in-command of Goodfellow AFB, he had made a career in intelligence. Naturally, he was selected for leadership of the largest training base for on-boarding intelligence officers. 

Black was not one of them. He had started his military career enlisted and had commissioned over as an officer later on. He was a firefighter for some time at the start of his career before his interests led him to become a pilot. He seemed like a perfect fit for the current position as oversight of the firefighting training squadron. He loved the new gig, it was nice to get back to his roots, what he didn’t love was the frequency for which he had to talk to Snape. 

Sirius did his best to give the Vice the facts, he wanted this meeting over with quickly. It’s not that he entirely disliked the man that sat before him, it’s just that whenever they had spoken in the past Sirius had always managed to embarrass himself. He wasn’t sure what it was, he glanced at the little bird that was sewed onto the Vice’s OCP’s, and inhaled sharply. Rank could have played a role in his nervousness but it was more than just that. The way Snape carried himself, his cool and calculating eyes like he was trying to dig into his mind. It left Sirius feeling uneasy, vulnerable even. 

He noticed too that Snape seem to have a particular interest in him, sometimes breaking chain to have him report on things, like today. He wasn’t entirely sure why this wasn’t being handled by someone higher up the totem pole. There was at least one person between himself and Snape. Yet here he was, sweating bullets over some numbers he wasn’t even all that responsible for. 

As he concludes his report, Sirius hopes that his explanation is enough to appease his superior. The look on Snape’s face, however, wasn’t a positive indication of that. His scowl had deepened considerably by now. 

There was a pause. 

“Do you take me for an idiot, Major Black?” 

Sirius eyebrows furrowed, “Of course not, sir.”

“Then explain why you’ve just wasted ten minutes of my precious time making excuses for yourself?” 

“Sir, with all due respect, I really feel like-” 

“I’ve really had about enough of your cheek,” Snape interrupted. 

“Really, sir. I don’t understand -did -did I offend you in some way? I really get the feeling you don’t like me very much,” Sirius was feeling at a loss. He had yet to meet someone so disagreeable, he was always well-liked by his superiors and he always fit in wherever he was stationed. 

Snape lets out a chuckle that nearly throws Sirius off before he replies, “Really, Black? I didn’t take you for the sensitive type. I thought you Pilots were a little more thick-skinned.” 

The comment had poked a sore spot, and he could feel the heat rising to his cheeks. 

“All you flyboys are the same, you think you can come to my base and just get by on your looks and arrogance. I have no tolerance for that,” he sneers. 

Sirius was nearly in shock, any other place or time he would have decked the sonuvabitch. But this was neither the time nor place and he wasn’t about to ruin his career over some bitter asshole with a chip on his shoulder. 

“I think I’m done here, sir,” Sirius manages to say as he stands up from the conference table. 

“Sit down, Major.” 

Sirius hesitates for a moment before he complies with the command. He clenches his jaw and waits for Snape to speak again. 

“Do you  _ really _ want to know why I’ve been torturing you for the last few months?” 

“I do, sir. The attention was a bit interesting at first but it’s starting to piss me off, to be frank,” Sirius replies tightlipped and glaring. 

Snape smirks and continues, “It is quite disappointing you’d forget me so easily, especially when I can’t seem to shake you off.”

Sirius’ eyebrows shot up in inquiry, not really sure what to make what Snape was getting at. 

“Don’t you remember Lakenheath?” He continues. 

“Lakenheath…” he pauses for a moment to think and then it hit him, “No, it can’t be.”

“It can and it is. Been a while, hasn’t it?”

How could Sirius had possibly forgotten, he had met Snape once before. Many years ago on a foreign base, the entanglement had been short-lived, he was PCSing back to the States and hadn’t expected things to get as heated as they had with this feisty little officer. He hadn’t really thought twice back then to just fuck around and leave. He hadn’t expected to make a career out of this whole thing back then but there they were now about 10 years since that week-long fling. Probably one of the hottest experiences Sirius had experienced but he wasn’t the type to get hung up on those kinds of things. There had been plenty of other men and women who’d kept him company since then. He really never expected to see Snape again. Much less be reporting to him in this capacity. 

Something seems to break Snape’s resolve and he lets out a throaty laugh. He leans back and looks at Sirius with amusement. 

“You bastard,” Sirius blurts out, wide-eyed, “you’ve been fucking with me this whole time?” 

Snape laughs a bit more at this, “Forgive me, Major. I have to admit when you first arrived and I realized you didn’t remember me I wanted nothing more than to rig that little neck of yours.”

“I suppose that’s fair,” Sirius smirked. He kind of deserved it if remembered correctly. He hadn’t really even told the poor bastard he was leaving the UK and he might’ve just ghosted him. Sirius imagined that Snape might not be the only one still nursing a grudge against him. 

“I guess instead I thought I might as well pretend I didn’t remember you either but as time progressed I couldn’t help but pick you apart. I just realized how childish that was.”

“You should have just called me out on it from the first day, sir,” Sirius wasn’t sure what this shift really meant but he felt a bit lighter. 

“You’re right, I should have just kicked your ass for leaving me high and dry 10 years ago,” Snape was likely trying for joking but it almost sounded sad. 

“I -uh, I apologize, Severus,” he hadn’t said the name in hears and it felt odd against his lips, “we were kids back then, and I was a bit wild in those days,” Sirius really did feel bad. He knew back then what he had considered a fling was probably a bit more significant for Snape. It had been his first time with another man, he had explained that first night. Back then the kind of things they did would have gotten them both kicked out of the Air Force. Sirius hadn’t given a damn but he remembered Snape’s hesitation and fear. He had ambition and he had put it all on the line for some dog who didn’t even bother to tell him he was leaving by the end of the week. 

Snape rubs his face and lets out a heavy sigh, “The hell am I doing.” 

He looks down at the file, suddenly he seems tired like the weight of that chip was really pressing down on him. He collects his things and stands up, “You’re free to leave, airman.” 

Sirius falls suit and something compels him to move towards the Colonel before he can promptly make his way out, “Wait, I-”

“What is it?” 

Sirius moves closer, he boldly places a hand on Snape’s upper arm. Snape looks down at it, and then stares up dangerously at Sirius. The tension was suddenly very thick and Sirius wasn’t entirely sure he was about to get his ass kicked this time around or if he was about to get very lucky. 

“I’m sorry for being so bold, sir. But if I’m reading this whole situation right, which I think I am. I think I can figure out a way to make up for what I’ve done,” Sirius says silky, slowly closely the space between them. Snape had taken a half step back, his ass pressing against the edge of the table. 

Snape’s eyes were dark and cold, his voice was dangerous, “Take a step closer and I won’t hesitate to take your ass out.” 

Sirius grinned and let out a playful chuckle, “I was kinda hoping you’d say something like that.” Anyone else would have taken Snape’s threat at face value. Sirius hadn’t known him for long but now that his memory was jogged he remembered really well what it was like to chase after this nasty little man. This was all part of the foreplay. From the moment he had met Snape again at this base, he was trying to get his attention. 

He takes a half step closer, his hand sliding down over towards Snape’s chest. He stares into Snape’s eyes, biting his lip, daring him to make good on his promise. 

The next moment he was laying flat on his stomach, bend over on the table. Snape’s erection firmly pressed against his ass, his hands pining him down.  _ Fuck.  _

Snape had gotten a lot stronger since the last time they did this. He felt himself becoming incredibly hard. His breath rapid with the escalating situation. 

He couldn’t his little gamble was working out. Snape was moving against his ass, he was rubbing himself between layers of thick clothes but it still felt amazing to Sirius. 

“I’ve wanted to see you like this since the moment you got here,” Snape whispered into the back of his neck. Sirius let out a little moan. 

“I wish you had done something about it sooner.” 

Snape chuckles, “Still a bit of a slut.”

“You never complained about that before,” Sirius shoots back. 

“True. Back then I was the one on all fours. I’m surprised you aren’t putting up a fight.” 

Sirius couldn’t help but laugh a little at this, “Guess I got softer with age.” And maybe the idea of of getting pounded by a superior officer in the middle of the day over a conference room table was one of his longest running fantasies. The fact that it was Snape about to do just that was more than he could hope for. 

Snape released his hold on Sirius, and begins to make quick work of his uniform, pushing it up and pulling down his pants until they were around his ankles. 

Sirius feels Snape’s delicate hands grab hold of his ass, squeezing hard. Spreading him open. The sensation of the cold air hitting his skin causing him to moan.

Then Snape’s tongue is there, prodding at his hole. Tasting him. The wet heat of his mouth causes pleasure to shoot through him. Sirius presses into his mouth. Snape barries his face in his ass, lapping him up, savoring him. 

_ Shit, he must have wanted this for so long.  _ Sirius thinks. 

Snape’s mouth is eager and his tongue is finally pushing into him. It feels glorious to Sirius, he can feel his dick dripping now with pre-cum. He whimpers a desperate plea for more. Snape obliges and he’s fucking him with his tongue now, his hands squeezing and kneading into his ass cheeks. 

He’s never felt this thoroughly fucked out by someone’s mouth. He nearly begs him to keep going when he senses Snape pulling away but before he can complain, he feels one of Snape’s fingers press into him. 

He lets out a groan. He’s still pretty tight, he ties to relax against the push and pull of Snape’s finger penetrating him. He starts to loosen, the pleasure building up. Snape can feel it, he starts pushing in further and he finds his pleasure spot. He rubs him there which causes Sirius to let out little whimpers of pleasure. 

Again Snape starts to pull away, this time Sirius turns to look over his shoulder. He finds Snape pulling something out of one of his pockets. A small tube of lubricant. 

Sirius snickers, “Really, sir?” 

Snape glances at him for a moment with a bored expression, “If you weren’t so dense I could have made use of this sooner,” he proceeds to coat his fingers in the slick fluid. 

His fingers go in smooth this time and it’s like heaven, Snape fucks him good, getting him ready for what he hopes is some equally good dick. 

He senses Snape pressing himself over his body, pushing his fingers in and out of him in tangent with his hips that were once more rubbing his crotch against his backside. 

Sirius really can’t take it anymore.  _ Please _ , he says. He wants to feel that cock inside him.  _ What do you want? _ , Snape asks teasingly. 

_ You, please, I want you inside me... _

“Do you think you deserve my dick,” Snape whispers into his ear. He can feel a chill go down his spine. He doesn’t deserve to feel this good, he had played with this man’s feelings so many years ago. He tries to beg again, please, he says once more. 

“Why should I?” 

Sirius lets out a moan, he’s not sure if this is part of the game or not. He feels desperate and a little nervous. He tries to turn and look into Snape’s eyes but he pins him down under his weight. His fingers leisurely fucking him the whole time. Sirius’ cock straining with the pleasure. And he could feel the shape of Snape’s erection still pressing against him, taunting him. 

“Fuck, please, sir. I know I was bad, but please -please -please.”

“What?”

“Fuck me raw, please.” 

God must have heard his pleading and took mercy on him because the next moment, Snape was pulling himself out and covering his dick with more lube. 

Snape rammed into his ass making Sirius see stars. He was relentless, his fingers digging in tight into his hips while he hips slapped into his ass. His cock was was delicious, it filled him up and stretched him out just right. His breathing had become erratic, the moans being fucked right out of him. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Sirius groaned out. He can feel the pressure building up. He was desperate for his release. He tried push back to make enough space to grab for his cock, to stroke himself into completion. Snape grabbed his hand before he could reach and twisted it against his back, pressing him down hard against the table. 

Sirius cried out in desperation and pleasure, he was certain release would never come like this. But then he could feel his balls tighten and the flash of pleasure ran right through his dick as he came with a cry. He spilled all over the carpeted floor, Snape continuing to unforgiving pace.

_ Stop, too much, too much.  _ Sirius pathetically begged. Snape showed him mercy and pulled out. His kindness was short lived, he pulled Sirius off the table and turned him around,  _ get on your knees, _ Snape instructs and Sirius follows suit. 

Snape grabs his throbbing cock and strokes himself, the tip of his dick pressed against Sirius’ panting, pleading mouth. He cums with a groan, painting Sirius’ mouth and face with his spunk. 

Snape looks down at him, his expression unreadable. He tucks himself back in, looking as if nothing at all had just happened between them. 

Sirius on the other hand was a total mess. Snape pulls out a handkerchief from his pocket and tosses it into Sirius’ hands. He wipes his face with a smile. 

“Please tell me this won’t be the last time,” Sirius thinks to say as Snape watches him impassively while he fixes himself up.

“I see you’re still insane, Black,” Snape deflects. 

“Please, we both know you’ve been wanting to do that for years. Tell me it won’t be the last time, or I think I might die,” Sirius says as he tucks his undershirt back into his pants. 

Snape chuckles at this, “As much as I hate to admit it. I wouldn’t mind repeating this experience. Listening to you beg is quite gratifying.” 

“I’m happy to please, you can exact your revenge on my ass as many times as you like. I won’t be blowing you off this time.” 

“Will my access to your ass be exclusive?” 

Sirius couldn’t help but laugh at that, “If you keep fucking me like that, absolutely.” 

“Good, I’ll contact you for our next meeting,” Snape states as if this would be like any other meeting. He turns away and starts walking towards the direction of his office, he stops and before he leaves he says, “Oh, and next time I won’t be so kind.” He grins then leaves Sirius standing in the conference room alone. He was gonna really like his new station here, yes, becoming a Major really did come with some good perks. 


End file.
